


Resolution

by Adamantia



Category: British Comedy RPF, Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, British Comedy, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, POV Multiple, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Suit Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamantia/pseuds/Adamantia
Summary: ‘I don’t want to able to walk straight by the time you’re done with me.’Just a dual-viewpoint 3000-word piece of porn after watching too much Taskmaster, basically. I make no apologies.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing (unfortunately). However, Richard Herring is welcome to read this out on any future podcast if he runs out of Dirty Brit Com Confessions :P

As the door closes behind them, the chill of the night air hits her, and she shivers. The way he has been looking at her all night is unmistakable; the glances, the flirting, the touches. And now he is quite the gentleman, taking her handbag from her so she can slide her arms into her jacket. His arms enclose her, pulling her coat around her, lingering on her shoulders. He is so close to her now, towering over her, looking down at her as the moment stretches into a silence that is tense and full of promise. She reaches up to take her bag from him, needing to do something, anything, to break the tension. She hopes he will not notice that her hands are shaking.

‘You’re trembling’ (said with a slight smile, a smile that reflects both concern and amusement). His massive hands enclose hers, stilling the tremors slightly. Then, when she is still silent; ‘Are you alright?’ A brush of his thumbs over her knuckles, warm and reassuring.

She tries to meet his eyes but she is bashful, suddenly, blushing like a teenager. A giggle escapes her involuntarily and she lowers her eyes again, but he catches her. One huge hand cradles her face and tilts her up to look at him. He is amused, still, but there is something else there too, something that deepens as he searches her face with his eyes.

‘If I kissed you, would you slap me?’

She laughs out loud at this, bringing her hand up to his as it rests on her cheek, her fingers overlaying his.

‘No, no I wouldn’t…I would like that.’

\--

This is not what she had envisioned. It is so much more.

The door is closed behind them and then his hands are on her waist and she is lifted onto the kitchen counter before she can speak, breathe, think. Once again, the sheer size of him sends a pleasurable shiver down her spine, at the ease with which he can lift her, move her, hold her.

_Control her._

‘I need you to be quiet.’

_She wants him to control her._

‘Yes, Sir.’

He almost chokes, then his eyes meet hers and they are hard with desire, something dark and animalistic.

‘Good girl.’

\--

His eyes roll back in his head as he reclines in the chair. His hands are in her hair, gentle but insistent. The sensations overwhelm her; the solid weight of him on her tongue, the impossibility of taking all of him into her mouth, the way his thighs tremble as he holds himself still for her, the muttered curses and gasps as she presses kisses down the thick shaft, feeling the veins throb under his skin.

_Submission and power combined. Bliss._

‘Fuck, I am so fucking close’. He is breathing hard, pulling away from her. Hands cupping her face, soothing away the moment of panic; the flash of fear that she is doing something wrong. ‘But I’ve only got one go in me at my age.’ A rueful smile, and she laughs and slaps at him playfully. Precum seeps from the swollen head of his cock, copious and thick, more than she has ever seen before, proof of what she has done to him. She needs to taste him again; slowly and deliberately, she bends and licks, her tongue dipping into his slit, circling the sensitive head. He shudders violently at that and she smiles to herself.

‘Behave yourself.’

‘Yes, Sir.’

\--

She is naked as she climbs onto his lap and her first thought is, _I’m getting his suit dirty._

‘You’re going to ruin this suit, you know that?’ A grin, warm and amused, as his fingers dip into her. ‘Fucking hell, so wet just from getting on your knees for me. Such a good girl for me. So eager.’ A thick finger slides into her, then another, and she gasps and shudders. ‘You want this, don’t you? You want to be taken care of. You want to be controlled.’

She gasps again as his fingers slide deeper, an involuntary whimper as his thumb circles her clit. ‘Answer the question.’

‘Fuck yes.’

The horrible, shocking loss of his fingers, and she almost sobs. She tries desperately to find his fingers again, but he holds her fast, one massive hand on her waist, while his fingers brush lightly against her, denying her. His face is triumphant, one eyebrow quirked, his eyes dark with lust as they bore into hers.

‘Answer the question properly.’

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘Good girl. Would you like some more? Do you think you can take some more?’

‘Yes, please, Sir.’

He kisses her as he slides three fingers into her and she moans, shameless and needy.

\--

He is the biggest she has ever had, and even though she is wet and desperate for him, the feeling of the massive head of his cock sliding into her still makes her wince. He stops immediately, concern in his eyes, and takes her face in his hands.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes…you’re just…huge. Fucking amazing. Just need a moment.’

He kisses her, gentle and careful, as if they have all the time in the world and as if his cock is not throbbing between her legs, as if he isn’t desperate bury himself in her this second. Only the tremors in his body tell her how hard he is working to hold himself back, to keep from hurting her, and the tenderness of this giant of a man is her undoing. Slowly, she begins to slide down his shaft, feeling her body open to him, feeling the delicious burn of being completely filled. His eyes are fixed on hers as she settles her full weight on him, his pupils blown. She kisses him deeply, her hands in his hair.

‘Please fuck me.’ His eyes widen.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

You won’t hurt me. But I don’t want to be able to walk straight after you’re done with me.’

He chuckles and kisses her again, and then those massive hands are on her hips and he is lifting her up, down, up and down on his cock as she clings to his neck, unable to anything but hold on for dear life as she does her best to meet his thrusts. The sheer power of him is overwhelming, the scale of his huge body, the dark wool of his suit against her bare skin. She can hear herself whimpering, begging, can feel herself soaking his cock, his boxers, his suit trousers, and she cannot bring herself to care.

‘Ssssshh….sssshh, sweetheart, they’ll hear you.’ Warm breath against her ear and she keens and sobs and writhes on his cock as her orgasm threatens to overwhelm her. He senses it and slows a little. His arms cradle her tenderly as he moves inside her, slow and deep.

‘Do not come until I tell you to.’

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘You have no idea how beautiful you look. Such a good girl for me, taking my cock so beautifully. Do you think you deserve to come on my cock? Do you deserve to come with my cock inside you?’

She is wrecked and trembling in his arms and his words send a white-hot spike of pleasure coursing through her veins. She can barely think now, let alone speak, but she forces the words out.

‘Oh fuck, please, yes, please let me come.’

‘Ask me properly.’

‘Please Sir, please let me come, I need to come…I need you.’

‘That’s my good girl. Come for me, sweetheart, let it happen, I’ve got you.’

His hands on her shoulders now, pulling her down onto him, holding her in place, and she breaks apart around him, her whole body trembling, overwhelmed with sensation, clinging to him as her orgasm thunders though her, breaking her apart. He watches her wonderingly, almost reverent.

‘That’s my girl.’ His voice is hoarse, wavering a little. She can feel his hands shaking slightly where they rest on her skin.

She takes his face in her hands, kisses him, grinds down against him as another orgasm builds. She can feel him losing control, can hear his incoherent curses and whispers as he holds her down on his cock and thrusts up into her, harder now, his hands gripping hard enough to bruise. Primal and rough, and she adores it. The second orgasm hits her and she cries out and arches against him and his expression is nothing short of awed, pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost black. His rhythm is faltering now, and she knows he is close.

She puts her lips to his ear, feels him shudder.

‘I need to feel you come inside me. Please, Sir.’

A sound that is almost a howl erupts from him as he holds her firmly down on his spurting cock, swearing, gasping her name. She is still shaking as he gathers her close, rocking her in his arms, kissing her desperately, as if she might vanish from his embrace.

‘Good girl.’

********

********

********

********

As the door closes behind them, the chill of the night air hits, and she shivers. The way she has been looking at him all night is unmistakable; the glances, the flirting, the touches – and yet it cannot be that this beautiful woman wants him. _It cannot be, and yet it seems it is_. He sees her fumbling with her belongings and takes her handbag from her so she can slide her arms into her jacket. He is unable to resist pulling the coat around her, just for the brief moment of having her _almost_ in his arms. He cannot stop himself from letting his hands linger on her shoulders. He is so close to her now, her skin luminous in the half-light, and there is nothing, _nothing_ he would not do for her, nothing he would not do to make her smile. The moment stretches into a silence that is tense and full of promise. She reaches up to take her bag from him and her hands are shaking as they brush against his own. He hears her breath hitch.

‘You’re trembling’. He smiles, a glimmer of hope burning in his chest alongside the nagging concern that he is making her feel uncomfortable. He is aware of his ability to intimidate through his sheer size alone, and he would never have her feel unsafe in his presence. He takes her hands in his, enclosing them completely, amazed again at how small and delicate they seem compared to his own. He rubs his thumbs across her knuckles, marvelling at her soft skin.

‘Are you alright?’ Her silence is beginning to alarm him.

Her eyes flash upwards to meet his own and then suddenly she is blushing and giggling as she tries to hide her face from him. He cups her cheek in one hand and tilts her up to look at him. Her eyes are wide, laughing, a little hesitant, and so very, very beautiful.

‘If I kissed you, would you slap me?’

She laughs out loud at this, and he thinks, foolishly, that it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. Then, slowly, she entwines her fingers with his as they rest against her cheek, and he has to consciously remind himself to breathe.

‘No, no I wouldn’t…I would like that.’

\--

This is not what he had envisioned. It is so much more.

The second the door slams behind them, he lifts her onto the kitchen counter, needing to have her closer as he kisses her, to close the distance created by their disparate heights. Once again, he feels a pleasurable shiver down his spine, at the ease with which he can lift her, move her, hold her.

_Control her._

‘I need you to be quiet.’

_Jesus, he wants to control her. Take care of her like she deserves. Make her his. Wreck her until she is screaming his name. _

‘Yes, Sir.’

He almost chokes, then her eyes meet his and they are dark, wanting, pleading.

‘Good girl.’

\--

His eyes roll back in his head as he reclines in the chair. His hands are in her hair, gentle as they guide her, because he cannot bear to stop touching her even for a second. The sensations overwhelm him; the feel of her tongue on him, the sight of her lips on the head of his cock, the effort of holding himself still as he fights the urge to thrust up into her luscious mouth, the way she squirms and moans around him. He is putty in her hands as she kneels before him.

‘Fuck, I am so fucking close’. He pulls away from her, knowing the end is near and not wanting it to end like this. Not for her.

An expression of something like fear crosses her face and he realises she thinks she has done something wrong, has displeased him. The look of contrition sends a bolt of desire though his veins and he takes her face in his hands, watching her visibly relax as he soothes away the moment of panic. ‘But I’ve only got one go in me at my age.’ He smiles ruefully, and she snorts with amusement and bats at him with her free hand, and he cannot believe his luck, cannot believe that she is kneeling at his feet. _Kneeling for him._

Precum seeps from the swollen head of his cock, copious and thick, proof of what she has done to him. Slowly and deliberately, she bends and licks, her tongue dipping into his slit, circling the sensitive head. He shudders violently at that, fire coursing up his spine, and he sees her smile to herself.

‘Behave yourself.’

‘Yes, Sir.’

\--

She is naked as she climbs onto his lap. So beautiful that he can barely think straight. He could come just at the sight of her.

‘You’re going to ruin this suit, you know that? Fucking hell, so wet just from getting on your knees for me. Such a good girl for me. So eager.’ He slides one finger into her and she is so tight, so perfect, and he wants her almost to the point of pain. Another finger, and she gasps and shudders in his arms.

‘You want this, don’t you? You want to be taken care of. You want to be controlled.’

Another gasp as his fingers slide deeper, an involuntary whimper as his thumb circles her clit. He could spend all night just drawing these sounds from her.

‘Answer the question.’

‘Fuck yes.’

He slides his fingers out of her for her insolence, and she almost sobs. She writhes and jerks in his grasp, trying desperately to find his fingers again, but he holds her easily. She is tantalisingly helpless in his arms. His fingers brush lightly against her, and his cock throbs as he savours the exquisite pleasure of denying her.

‘Answer the question properly.’

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘Good girl. Would you like some more? Do you think you can take some more?’

‘Yes, please, Sir.’

_She is perfection, so pliant and eager to please._ He kisses her as he slides three fingers into her and she moans, shameless and needy.

\--

He knows he is a big man, and even though she is wet and desperate for him, he catches her wincing slightly as the head of his cock enters her. He stops immediately and takes her face in his hands. He is terrified of hurting her.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes…you’re just…huge. Fucking amazing. Just need a moment.’

He kisses her, gentle and careful, as if they have all the time in the world and as if his cock is not throbbing painfully, as if he is not fighting the primal instinct to fuck her, claim her, take her. He is trembling with the effort of holding back to keep from hurting her. Slowly, she begins to slide down his shaft, and he feels her body open to him. He bites his lip as he struggles to control himself when faced with the almost unbearable sensation of being inside her. He cannot take his eyes off hers, wide and shining, as she settles her full weight on him. He knows he looks as wrecked as she does. She kisses him deeply, her hands in his hair.

‘Please fuck me.’ Her words go straight to his cock.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘You won’t hurt me. But I don’t want to be able to walk straight after you’re done with me.’

_She is perfection, this woman_. He chuckles and kisses her again, before spreading his hands over the curve of her hips and lifting her up, down, up and down on his cock. The relief of finally being able to move is indescribable and he thrusts into her, enveloping her in his arms, feeling her clinging to him, listening to her little cries and moans as she rides him. She is a work of art against him, her soft bare skin against the dark wool of his suit. She is whimpering, begging, soaking his cock, his boxers, his suit trousers; trembling with pleasure, crying out as he grazes his fingers over her clit.

‘Ssssshh….sssshh, sweetheart, they’ll hear you.’ Warm breath against her ear and she keens and sobs and writhes on his cock and he knows she is on the edge. He cradles her in his arms and looks into her eyes as he moves inside her, slower now, but deep. Her pupils are blown wide and there are tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

_He needs to hold her a little longer on the precipice, to know, on some primal level, that she belongs to him in this moment._

‘Do not come until I tell you to.’

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘You have no idea how beautiful you look. Such a good girl for me, taking my cock so beautifully.’ The filth spills from his lips and he cannot stop it. Her watches with a shiver of delight as her eyes close involuntarily at the growl in his voice, and he feels his cock pulsing inside her at the sight of her submission, her pleasure. ‘Do you think you deserve to come on my cock? Do you deserve to come with my cock inside you?’

She is trembling so violently she can barely speak. Her voice is raw and desperate.

‘Oh fuck, please, yes, please let me come.’

‘Ask me properly.’

‘Please Sir, please let me come, I need to come…I need you.’ She is almost in tears; the last word is a sob, and he knows she has had enough, has earned her reward. She deserves everything, this little thing trembling and whimpering in his arms, as she holds herself on the edge at his command.

‘That’s my good girl. Come for me, sweetheart, let it happen, I’ve got you.’

He pulls her down onto him one final time, holding her in place, and she breaks apart around him, clinging to him as her orgasm wracks her whole body. He watches her with reverence as she shatters in his arms.

‘That’s my girl.’ His voice is hoarse, wavering a little. He is aware that his hands are shaking slightly, stroking her skin wonderingly.

She takes his face in her hands, kisses him, grinds down against him, destroying the last of his rapidly diminishing control. He is vaguely aware that he is uttering an incoherent stream of filth and curses and whispers into her ear as he holds her down on his cock and thrusts up into her, harder now, his hands gripping hard enough to bruise. Primal and rough, and then a second orgasm hits her and she cries out and arches against him and he starts to lose his rhythm. _He is lost in her._

She puts her lips to his ear and he shudders from head to toe.

‘I need to feel you come inside me. Please, Sir.’

A sound that is almost a howl erupts from him as he holds her firmly down on his spurting cock, swearing, gasping her name. She is still trembling from the aftershocks as he gathers her close, rocking her in his arms, kissing her desperately, as if she might vanish from his embrace.

‘Good girl.’


End file.
